This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to managing system resources.
Inefficient allocation of limited computer system resources, e.g., processing cycles, network bandwidth, and data storage, can often lead to decreased system performance, system failure, and/or costly expenditures to increase or expand system capacity. These expenditures may include hardware costs, the costs of acquiring additional space to house new equipment, increased utility costs for cooling and powering the new equipment, man power costs for maintaining the equipment, and other overhead costs.